The assassin and angel
by Hides-story
Summary: An Assassin get much more then he bargained for when he finds himself raising a baby that could potentially land him in prison. He's only doing it to save his neck...really. It's not like the baby has grown on him or anything. AU.Modern day setting.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is the result of reading too much One Piece ASL fanfiction lol. It came to me as I read them, so I just wanted to share it with you all.

This is just some good old family fanfiction, with no main pairing. Sure there will be a couple of people who are dating, but not my Sasuke dear, he is too busy with whatever.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto characters do not belong to me and neither does the cover page for this story, but this story however, does.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains a scene that is fucked up. You have been warned and keep in mind that Sasuke is a heartless and cold person here even if he seems chilled.

*(#)*

Above the busy city of Konoha, the running pedestrians and the noisy cars honking, the gloomy dark thunder clouds loomed over it all, pouring out heavy rainfall.

To some people this day could be seen as horrible, but not for Sasuke. Today actually felt like the best day of his life really. He woke up feeling great and no thunder storm was taking that away from him. He had an off day today so he had a lot of free time. He had spent his day sleeping in and lazing around.

Happily he strolled to his livingroom, taking a sit on the couch and lounged himself lazily on it. He grabbed the remote and began channel surfing, looking for something to entertain him. He could always read, but the books he had on his shelve were so overrated and boring.

After flipping through the tv for atleast a half and hour he finally decided to go make himself something to eat. He took measured steps to the kitchen, not looking forward to cooking, too bad for him he lived alone.

He once had a family, a whole clan really. They all lived together in their own estate, he was pretty rich back then, but as always nothing good lasts forever. They were all brutally murdered by his own brother. He never knew what possessed his brother to do such a thing.

He had killed everyone but for some reason he had let Sasuke live. Sometimes he wished he had died on that day, now he was the sole Uchiha alive excluding his psychotic brother who managed to flee the crime scene before anyone could catch him.

He was only 7 when it all happened. The police had come and interrogated him. Some thought he was the one who killed everyone, but they quickly changed their minds when they realized that it was his brother. It was a long process and soon he was sent to a foster care. Then he grew older and eventually left on his own and started a new life.

Sasuke quickly dismissed these thoughts from his mind and opened the fridge, looking for something to satisfy his hunger, too bad for him there wasn't much of anything in his fridge. It was pretty empty, all there really was to eat was some leftover mac and cheese.

With a murmur Sasuke grabbed the mac and cheese, and placed it in the microwave. He waited for it to get warm enough then grabbed the dish, sat in the living room and ate. He silently watched the tv not really paying attention to anything that was happening.

He was so lost in thought that the sound of his door bell ringing caught him off guard. He knew for a fact that no one knows where he lives so the sound of the door bell ringing was definitely setting off warnings on his mind.

Cautiously Sasuke walked to the door, as silent as possible. The line of work he did was dangerous so a door bell ringing ment nothing but trouble. He peaked through the peeping hole in the door, and noticed that there was no one behind the door.

He slowly unlocked the door holding a gun behind his back, looking around for anything that could be trouble. There was no one there, so he looked to the floor and his jaw dropped at the sight under.

There laying inside the basket was a little baby covered with a thick orange blanket and a stuffed frog next to the baby and a bag. He quickly grabbed the basket and bag, bringing it inside with him, making sure to lock the door behind him. Sasuke placed the basket and bag on top of the dinning room table, noticing a letter next to the babies head.

 _Dear Foolish brother:_

 _Say hello to your new baby brother._

 _Watch over him and I hope you aren't foolish enough to mention his parents name, that could get you into some serious trouble baby brother._

 _I hope you enjoy your little surprise._

 _Love big brother_

To say Sasuke was confussed was an understate ment. He had no fricking clue what his brother was talking about nor why he ditched the brat here. "What's your name anyways?". Sasuke mumbled looking at the sleeping baby, taking a closer look now he could see the baby had a tanned skin, rosy cheek and blond hair. What really caught his eyes were the weird whisker like marks on the baby's cheeks.

He turned away from the the baby and looked around the basket checking for a name, and bingo he found it. There on the blanket written very small was the name: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Doesn't this kid have parents somewhere?". Sasuke wonder curiously looking at the sleeping baby. He grabbed the basket and set it down next to him in the livingroom and focused his attention back on the TV, silently thinking of what to do with the baby.

 ** _News report_**

 **We interup this program to bring you some tragic news folks.**

 **This morning while heading out to work Mr. Namikaze was in a tragic car accident. He was rushed to the hospital and under went a serious operation. Later on he was confirmed to have passed away.**

 **That's not the only news on the family. While he was at the hospital fighting for his life, his wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina was murdered before she at their Mansion.**

 **It appears that she was shot 4 straight times. The mayors baby was nowhere to be found. Officers believe the baby may have been kidnapped, but they dont know the motives behind it.**

 **This will forever be marked as the day this city lost on of the best mayors to ever live.**

Sasukes heart dropped at the words and soon every sound began to fade. "Oh shit! That bastard set me up!". Sasuke's heart began racing and he could feel the panic rising. This could not be happening to him.

With horror he turned to the sleeping baby. If anyone caught sight of the baby he would have to answer to the police. Then they would dig up his past and find out he was an assassin. How would they believe him? He killed people and now the one time his innocent he would get found guilty!

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do? If I bring him in to the police I'm screwed, but if someone finds him here I would still be screwed". Sasuke glared at the sleeping baby. He wasn't really at fault, but in away This baby was definitely trouble.

He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a gun, then looked between it and the sleeping baby. "Shit kid, don't take this personal, but it's either you or me". Sasuke said looking down at the sleeping baby, shaking as he held the gun, not sure what to do.

He tried to convince himself that this would be the best for the kid. He would be joining his parents up in heaven and probably not have to deal with the harshness of life. Sasuke would have nothing to worry about and he could continue his life like nothing ever happened.

He before further dwelling on the thought the baby began moving, and Sasuke instantly threw the gun far away from him, grabbing his hair in regret and guilt. Remorse quickly taking over. "I'm so sorry", he whispered at him.

"I can't believe I even thought of doing that! Mom would be so disappointed if she knew". Sasuke thought looking at Naruto as he began to wiggle in the sheets. His little blue eyes opened slightly and he started squirming.

Naruto started to whimper and Sasuke quickly lifts the baby awkwardly and starts to rock him in his arms trying to calm him down. "Shhh don't cry Naruto. You're gonna get me killed".

It only made Naruto's cry grow louder. "Wahhh!". He howled loudly. If Sasuke had both his hands free he definitely would had covered his ears.

The rocked the baby faster and tried saying soothing words to calm him, but it was futile. Quickly he turned and ran to grabbed the bag the baby came with. Inside was a baby bottle and milk, with some diapers and a few onesies.

He was definitely no baby expert, but since rocking the baby didn't work then he must be hungry. He grabbed his phone and looked up how to make baby milk. The steps were simple enough by the looks of it, so he quickly washed his hand.

He grabbed his kettle and placed some water inside and allowed it to heat up, let the water cool down for a bit. Poured the required amount of water in the bottle and added the amount of milk need.

He shook the bottle with his one hand while the other was trying to calm Naruto down, then tested to see if it was too hot. It seemed fine to him so he placed the bottle in Naruto's mouth and he quiet down, suckling at at the bottle happily.

A flood of relief washed over him as the baby quiet down. "Thank goodness this brat is finally quiet". Sasuke thought, plopping himself on the couch with Naruto in hand.

The baby was happy once again. "Is this all it takes to shut a baby up? I guess this is going to be easy". Sasuke thought smugly.

*(#)*

 **Ohh Sasuke, Naruto is not you easy walk in the park challenge *Evil smirk*. You will definitely regret your words soon baby boy.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and till next time, whenever that may be...**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N:** I can't believe I managed to update this story lol. I was planning to drag the update, but then I didn't want to forget the ideas for this chapter, so I kinda just had to write and thank goodness I wrote the chapter finished.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Naruto does not belong to me nor does the image for the cover. I hope you enjoy.

*(#)*

When Sasuke said taking care of Naruto would be easy. He must have been drunk. It had been 6 months since he started taking care of Naruto and the baby was definitely proving to be a challenge.

The had learnt to crawl so he basically made it a mission of his to explore the apartment. Sasuke couldn't leave the baby out of his sight for one second. If he did, he would find himself having to search for the brat or cleaning up after him. He broke anything that was within his reach.

The worst part about the baby was that he sleep for an hour before he would start crying about food or diaper changing. Adjusting to this new life was not easy.

He had to get someone in to watch over Naruto because he had some missions to do. As soon as he would return the babysitters would run out crying about how Naruto was a demon spawn or something.

Today's babysitter was no different and like all the rest as soon as she spotted him, she practically threw the baby at him and ran out mumbling something that sounded like monster child or whatever. Honestly he was losing babysitter options at this rate, and worst of all he was losing money! Naruto was scaring them all off.

He sighed at the little baby who just smiled at him. "Gahbuh". Naruto said mindlessly and Sasuke sighed.

"You're really something else aren't you kid". Sasuke poked his rosy cheeks, cringing a bit as Naruto drooled. It was really gross to look at.

Stepping inside with the baby at hand , he plopped himself down on the couch and sighed tiredly, sitting Naruto in his chest and watching as he tried to grab his nose, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. The baby had a killer grip and if he touched his nose he was sure Naruto would try to pull it off or scratch it.

"Not today Nar. I know your little tricks". Sasuke whispered to him, not even noticing the soft smile spread across his face.

"Daba!". Naruto clapped his tiny hands happily, with a huge smile on his little face, giving Sasuke a good look at his growing teeth. He felt like a proud father really, thou he would rather die then admit that to anyone. The little baby had managed to melt his heart.

In the type of work he did this was definitely not something good.

Now Naruto could be used against him if anyone were to find out about the babies existence. Not only that but now he was afraid to go anywhere.

It didn't help that Naruto seemed to not like anyone, but Sasuke near him. It was pretty clear with the amount of babysitters he chased away.

"Naru you really know how to make a man's life difficult don't you? I mean what's wrong with having someone else other than me watch over you. Their not that scary little guy". Sasuke sighed, thinking of how nuts he was to even be talking to a baby, like he could respond back to him.

Naruto began to rubbing his eyes in a sleepy motion. Instantly Sasuke knew the baby was tired, so he laid him against his chest and before he knew it Naruto was sleeping.

Slowly as to not wake the sleeping baby up Sasuke got off the couch and walked towards the bedroom where he placed Naruto in his new crib. He had bought the crib 3 months ago when saw saw it at a store. He also made it a mission to buy everything a baby could need so his house was currently on child safety mode.

He smiled softly at the sight of the little angel and without realizing it he kissed the babies forehead. When he finally realized what he did he froze. The baby was definitely softening him up and making him weak. That's probably why the bastard Itachi had left him here, speaking of Itachi it looked like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

He hadn't caught any sighting of his brother , and his crew seemed to be having the same problem. He just vanished into thin air after leaving Naruto behind. It kind of made him wonder where he went off to.

He just hopes the bastard wasn't dead cause no one will be having the satisfaction of killing Itachi, but him. He wanted to be the one to get rid of his brother. It was only fair after all. He took everything away from Sasuke, even if he gave him something else.

He was the reason Sasuke even became an assassin in the first place. He was just waiting for the right moment to eliminate Itachi.

Stepping out of his room, Sasuke walked back to the livingroom. His phone suddenly began vibrating alerting him of a call, quickly he picked the cell phone up.

"Hello?". Sasuke answered.

"Yoh Sass, Orochimaru needs you here ASAP. He's got a mission for you pretty boy".

"Now?" Sasuke hissed, thinking of the little baby sleeping at the moment.

"Yap. I hope you've got your gear ready to go".

"I can't now Suigetsu. Who will watch over Na-

Sasuke stops mid his sentence. He couldn't let Suigetsu know about Naruto. Then he would just tell Orochimaru and that would bring even more problems.

"What was that Sass? I didn't hear what you said".

Sasuke sighed. "I can't go now alright. Just tell him to get someone else for today, I'm busy". He really hoped that this would stop Suigetsu for asking what he meant.

He could hear a snort through the phone. "You're lucky your his favorite. Just hope he accepts this sudden bold request of yours".

Sasuke glared at the phone and hung up before Suigetsu could say anything else, denying a mission was a risky move on his part, but he couldn't leave Naruto alone now.

There was no one to watch over him. This would make focusing even harder for him on the mission, just thinking about the baby alone in the apartment was a scary thought.

Sluggish he layed himself on the couch and decided to take a little nap. It never hurt anybody to just rest up, slowly his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep.

knock knock*

Sasuke groaned unhappily. "For heavens sake! Can't I shut my eyes for atleast one second". He complained, reluctantly getting off the couch.

He walked slowly towards the door making sure to have his gun ready. He peeped through the peephole and saw a girl with Pink hair, holding some baked muffins in her hands.

"Hmm. She looks like trouble". Sasuke mumbled, but put the gun away and opened the door.

"What do you want?". He asked bluntly in a not so friendly manner.

"Ehhm well I just moved in next door and I wanted to greet my neighbors". She replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hm"

"Is it okay if I come in? Not that you have to let me in or anything!"

"No". He could see her face drop, but who cares he never let's strangers in his house.

"Oh...Do you atleast accept the muffins?".

"I don't like sweet things". Sasuke replied before shutting the door in her face.

"I swear if anyone else knocks on that door, their gonna get killed". Sasuke thought feeling annoyed. He positioned himself back on the couch and tried sleeping again, but once again he was interrupted.

"Waaahhh!". His eyes twitched at the sound of Naruto crying.

"Ugh come on!". He yelled silently blaming the girl who knocked the door. "I'm coming Naru". He trudged all the way to Naruto.

He picked him up and gently swayed him around. "There there Naru". He said, awkwardly rubbing the babies back to calm him down. They've been together for atleast 6 months and he still felt somewhat awkward comforting him.

Being heartless for a long time sure did wonders to a person, now here he was practically raising the baby on his own. He should get an award for this really. Not only is he raising Naruto alone, he's raising him illegally as well.

The police haven't stopped searching for the baby, so going out with him seems like a real pain, so he never took the baby outdoors. Maybe he should try it today.

He looked at Naruto who was just staring at him now. He had stopped crying and was just staring at Sasuke with little tears still on his eyes.

"Do you want to go out?". Sasuke asked awkwardly smiling.

Naruto clapped his hands vigorously, giggling happily. "I'll take that as a yes", Sasuke sighed smiling slightly, while tickling Naruto. "I guess you need a change of clothes".

He placed Naruto back in his crib, handing him his favourite stuffed frog, then turned to get clothes for Naruto. He grabbed a an orange onesie with a bunny on it and a bag to put over Naruto's head. He made sure to get an extra pair of clothes just in case Naruto dirtied his clothes.

Sasuke took the baby bag and put all his diapers, baby powder, wipes, baby bottle and baby food, with anything else he might need. He turned back to Naruto and dressed him up, flung the bag over his shoulder and took Naruto.

He looked the door behind him and walked down the stairs ,then out the building. It's been awhile since he actually left the house just for the sake of leaving. Usually he only went out to take care of business, never just for relaxing.

They walked together, Naruto continuously tugging at his hair.

Finally they reached the park. Sasuke sat down on the bench and played with Naruto for awhile, then helped Naruto to try to walk.

How long did it take for babies to walk anyways? Crawling Naruto was cute, but if he could walk then Naruto would probably enjoy the part more, cause there was no ways he would let Naruto crawl on the grass. Who knows what kind off things he could pick up.

Every once in awhile someone would walk past them saying something about cute baby and talking about how young he looked to be a father. Really it was starting to get annoying. After an hour in the park, he was starting to get this strange feeling of being watched.

At first he tried to ignore it, but the feeling just grew stronger. Subtly he looked around him, checking for anyone that looked suspicious and bingo he found his culprit.

There in a bench a bit further then him was a woman he knew all too well. She had red hair and wore glasses. She had a newspaper infront of her, but he could still make out her figure.

"Orochimaru must have sent her here". Sasuke thought, frowning at the figure.

"Ssblouwwe". Naruto smiled. Clapping his hands at Sasuke. He smiled softly at the baby, then stood up, taking the bag as well.

"Sorry Naru, looks like we gotta cut this outing short. Someone wants to ruin our day out". Sasuke said, smiling at the baby gently. He started to walk fast, knowing that Karin was following them behind.

He had to lose her soon. There was no way he would let that girl know where he lived. She was like a psycho fan girl. She made working really annoying.

"Let's get out of here". He moved with Naruto, making sure to pass through the crowded area to make sure that Karin loses him.

He crouched a bit as he walked through the crowd l, blending in with the walking pedestrian. When he felt like he lost Karin, he made a turn for his house.

He walked the streets calmly, playing with Naruto as he walked. Today somwhow felt nice, he felt kind off happy in away.

It's been awhile since he felt this relaxed and free, even though he knew that his freedom was only temporary.

He was scared for Naruto, but he couldn't escape being an assassin. He had practically sold his soul to the devil Orochimaru. All this just to get Itachi and in away he regretted the decision, but he also didn't. It was his only way to avenge his clan. He felt like he needed some closure for them.

"It's the only way", Sasuke mumbled. They walked for awhile before they finally reached the apartment building, entering the building Sasuke walked past the reception lady, but stopped when someone called his name.

"Mister Uchiha, sorry for disrupting you, but there is a man who came here looking for you. I tried to refuse, but he just barged in". He froze at her words.

"Shit, this is dangerous". Sasuke thought, then turned to the old woman and handed Naruto to her. "Look lady please watch over him, I have to take care off something". Before she could protest, he was already running to his apartment room, gun in hand.

When he reached the hallway, he slowed his steps down and carefully stepped closer to the now opened apartment door. He loaded his gun and took a deep breath, calming himself down.

The barged inside the room and pointed his gun out. There sitting on his couch was none other then Suigetsu. He had made himself comfortable, feet over the table, a long with beer can laying near him, TV remote at hand flipping through channels.

"Oh,Sasuke you're back already". Suigetsu said, smirking at the raven.

Sasuke glared at the figure and put his gun away. He stomped towards him, pushing Suigetsus feet off his table and grabbing his shirt collar.

"What do you think you-

"Mister Uchiha l will not watch over your baby". The old lady from the reception came up with Naruto in her hand. He looked ready to cry in her hands, and was reaching his hands out for Sasuke to take him.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu before turning and taking Naruto from the old lady, as soon as Naruto was in his hands, he slammed the door on the lady before she could even say anything. He could hear her grumbling some insults, but he couldn't deal with her right now.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? How did you even find me". Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey, chill out. I came here in peace". Suigetsu said with his hands up. Finally he took notice of Naruto and smirked. "I see you've been busy. Now I understand your refusal to take the mission. Though I have to wonder why you didn't mention to Orochimaru that little detail". Suigetsu pointed at Naruto.

"Does it matter who I chose to stay with!",Sasuke spat out with rage.

"Chill out. I didn't come here to start a fight. I just wanted to see what the Raven was up to on his free time".

"Great, now get the hell out". Sasuke snapped.

"Alright, alright I know when I'm not wanted". Suigetsu said, getting off the couch and beginning to leave, but stopped.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into and don't worry about Orochimaru I ain't telling him anything". Those were his final words before he left.

As soon as the door was locked, Sasuke leaned against it slowly slide down to the ground, looking at Naruto.

"This just got a lot more complicated". Sasuke sighed.

"Dabu!". Naruto snuggled himself against his chest, and Sasuke smiled softly at the baby.

*(#)*

 ** _TBC_**

 **I think I need to sleep now lol. Too much thinking and writing. I know the pass of the story seems to be going fast, but I just need Naruto to reach the age 7, then I can really get going here, but I don't want you'll to miss some of his childhood.**


End file.
